Faust, Keye, and the augury of night
by Dr.JohannesGeorgesFausteXIII
Summary: Epilogue and Cursed Child spinoff...co-written with Luke Rios.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** **17 years ago...Aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts.**

"Radastan Lestrange, You have been summoned here from Azkaban in accordance to the plea your lawyer, Myrrdin Merlinius Faust, regarding the child of your niece, the infant Delphi Lestrange. " Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister-interim of magic formally stated. "As such, this hearing has decreed that whilst your crimes against your fellow wizards is great-although not as great as your brother and his wife, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, both of whom perished in the Battle of Hogwarts-the wizengamot would not feel safe entrusting you with the care of a child's life without assurances and evidence that you would not be endangering young Delphi. Let us proceed. Will the defense state their name for the record?"

"Myrrdin Merlinus Faust, Esquire, representing Radastan Roland Lestrange...inmate number 112358...in the case of Lestrange vs the people."

"Will the prosecution state their name for the record?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, representing the interest and welfare of the people."

"Prosecution. Your case."

"The defendant is accused of conspiracy to commit murder, murder, unlawful usage of magic, misappropriation of stolen property, fraud, and crimes against not just the wizarding world but humanity. In a plea bargain he made to the state he was found not guilty to all charges except his crimes against humanity, for which he was sentenced 10 years in azkaban. As per law, the state recommends he fulfill his term..."

"Objection! My client is entitled to the same just parole opportunities as other _former_ death eaters and as such an opportunity to have a defense as to why. Precedent has determined that Draco Malfoy-sentenced to azkaban for the same amount of time- was placed under house arrest instead. Is my client denied at least that?"

"Sustained."

"Just because you got the malfoys off too doesn't mean..."

"Objection Sustained, Councillor."

Hermione scoffed but shut up.

"Thank you. Is it right that an infant must suffer for no reason but her uncle was an old fool? No. It is not. I propose that my client be placed under house arrest indefinitely, so he may act in loco parentis on behalf of an infant unable to take care of itself. And should this hearing deem my client an unfit guardian, let me remind you all how Dolores Jane Umbridge is locked is azkaban for crimes against humanity and abuse of power due to her own _bias_ and subversive manipulationof _justice_ to suit her own ends...and that should _bias_ sway this court. Then in war's aftermath this council, as leading by example, would remain no better, and hitherto more hippocritical, than our _former_ senior undersecretary to the minister of magic."

Kingsley banged his gavel. "Court is back in session... as per vote this council has determined that the defendant shall henceforth be placed under house arrest, a sentence to undertaken for life...in exchange for the right to raise Delphi Lestrange. Court dismissed."


	2. Chapter 1 pt 1

Diagon Alley was a wondrous place to me. Bookshops lay hidden in tight corners, safe havens from my Father. He was not a bad man, so much as driven and intense. He wanted me to carry the family name. Fausts were notorious in the wizarding world, especially when it came to the law. My father knew exactly how to skirt around the law. As a lawyer it was more than a job, it was his life's work. And oftentimes, It was a passion forced upon me, one I didn't exactly share. So I found myself sulking in an obscure section of Flourish and Blott's.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice call from someplace behind the books. "Um...I'm a new Hogwart's student, and um..." An American no doubt-and muggleborn- by the sound of his voice.

"Ah, ye need help then ye wee babbie?" I heard the clerk ask.

"Yeah..."

"C'mon then, ye bonny wee babbie..."

At last curiousity bested me forcing me to peer through the shelves. As I did, I saw a boy my age with dark hair and brownish black eyes walking with the clerk to get his textbooks.

Over the course of the next few weeks, I sought to avoid my dad. I did so exploring the Faust family manor with the help of my family's house-elf, Fanny. As ancient as it was, the old house held many secrets still left to be discovered.

"Young master is going to School soon," fanny droned kindly.

"Of course, Fan," I replied halfheartedly, my slight Norwegian lisp a little more pronounced. "Somewhere I can finally excell..."

"Why so glum, young master? Nice to old fanny you is, and old fanny would help you cheers up poppett..."

"I know, Fanny...It's just...da. He wants me to be a lawyer like him. Wants me to be a Slytherin. Its just I am afraid, I guess."

"Too bad for him. You're the bes' fing to happen to old fanny...not cruel like the old master or his father...Young master is proud but cruel taint the word to describe 'im...But 'is pridell trouble 'Im, twill...young master needn't be fraid o nuffin..." the wizened crone of an elf soothed.

"Thanks, Fan...I...I'll write often..."

"Young master too good to old fanny..."

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was my rendition of hell. It was loud, packed with people, and uncannily rushed.

"Son, when you get sorted in Slytherin..." my father, the great Myrrddin Merlinius Faust, Esq., began.

"And if I don't get sorted in Slytherin? What happens if I am Hufflepuff?"

"Bollocks! No child of mine is a useless Hufflepuff, nor a dimwitted Gryffindor...if he should, he'd be disowned without anything to his name...Slytherins are above all that riff raff. As I was saying..."

"Goodbye, father...see you when school gets out..."

As I turned to leave, I saw a familiar Dark haired boy scramble onto the train.

Unlike my peers, I was not nervous as we waited... I was eager. I decided friends, whilst optimal, were liabilities to my learning. I kept to myself as we waited in the entry hall right outside the doors to the greathall. Soon enough, Deputy Headmaster Horace Slughorn the options master ushered us in.

As He read off the list, I grew bored. Until he called my name.

I approached the hat with poise only a noble could have.

"Hm...Tough decision... " the sorting hat mused inside my head. "Loyalty to those whom you care for, bold defiance... both worthy of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively. Your ambition to prove your father wrong and drive for excellence could very well place you on Slytherin...but wait...your curiosity... your aloofness...your thirst for knowledge... Are you a ravenclaw? Already, I sense your doubts... all you really care to do is prove your dad is wrong..."

Aloud the hat said. "Better Be Slyth-Ravenclaw."

Suprised as to why the sorting hat changed last second, I asked. "Why?" In my my "I felt your despair at proving your father right simply by being Slytherin...and your pride and thirst for knowledge screamed louder than your ambition in that moment..." And as I was led to the Ravenclaw house table, I was disconcerted. The tediousness of sorting continued.

At last the dark haired boy was called, and intrigued, I began paying attention. "Who did he think he was...?" I fumed to myself. "A squib more fit to Ilvermorny, No doubt..."

"Slytherin!" boomed the hat.

Alec Keye-the dark haired boy-scrambled to take his seat. "What right do you have to Slytherin?" I mused, surprised and disdainful in my thoughts.

A few more names were called, but few caught my attention.

Scorpius Malfoy was predictably sorted in Slytherin.

Albus Potter was also sorted into Slytherin. And whilst most were surprised, I wasn't. I knew what it meant to be son of a famous father, and how desperate it made you when you deigned to crawl out of their shadows.

Lastly, Rose Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, looking all the fury that her Aunt Ginerva portrayed in her picture below her Quidditch Editorial Column in the Daily Prophet.


	3. Chapter 1 pt 2

It was a warm summer afternoon as a young boy with dark hair and brownish black eyes sat in his home, with no friends his own age he had spent much time in his families British home. This boy, named Alec Keye, had just moved with his parents to Britain the year prior from America and, of course, school was hard. The children would all make fun of the mixed accents of American and British; and as you would imagine Alec got into many fights which was rewarded with him nearly getting kicked out. His mother and father weren't mad at him the kids in their area were a bunch of spoiled brats so if fighting was something they were expecting, than what could they do. It was the only place they liked and the school was indeed a good one but was it worth their son's happiness? It was about this time that an owl started bring letters saying something about a place named Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry but at the time the household just thought it some kind of trick or joke by the meaner kids in his neighborhood. They didn't take the letters seriously until a elderly woman had come to the door one day saying she was headmistress of this Hogwart's place which of course the family didn't believe right away that was until the woman showed off many different spells to prove she meant what she said when she said that Alec had been chosen for something great. After much talking and question Mr. and Mrs. Keye agreed to let Alec go to this magic school. Alec, himself was somewhere between excitement and nervous even when he was shown many wonders of the Wizarding which included that of Diagon Alley, which by what he could see was a wizard's, beginner or not, one stop shopping market. Paper in hand, he young master Keye looked about the shops in need of a wand, pet and his textbooks for the up coming year. Finding the first two items was easy enough and lastly was his books, the place he went to was called Flourish and Blott's books. The man behind the counter of the shop spooked him but Alec knew he just needed to be quick but of course his brain was too scared

"Excuse me?" Alec said hi voice way more shaky then he liked it to admit as the man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow which was most likely do to Alec's accent. When the man din't say anything Alec just continued "Um...I'm a new Student going to Hogwards, and um..." the yound wizard said.

The clerk smiled a bit "Ah, ye need help then ye wee babbie?" come the answer to the unfinished question to which Alec shook his head no "C'mon then ye bonny wee babbie." and like that in under an hour the clerk rang me up and I headed home

The following weeks were scary and poor Alec had panicked many then once about missing his train but of course his parents told him he still had time. After a few weeks Alec got on the train from the magical nine and three/quarters platform, which getting there was hard by itself, and quickly found himself a sit and within a few minutes was asleep. Alec would be jolted awake by the train stopping at the station to which he followed the other students to a dock from which the group took rowboats to an island which housed the wizard school. The muggleborn wizard beamed at the sight of the huge castle that was to be his new school "This is bloody amazing" he thought to himself as he continued following the group into the castle. They were lead into what could have be mostly the mess hall with how long the tables were. The students who were already placed into their houses took their sits and the unsorted students sat waiting for their turn. Thankfully there was some kind of speech to explained what was going to the muggle students. At last then one by one kids were called up to sit under the sorting hat which would call out the house that fit that person best.

They were about half way thou the group of new students when Alec's name was finally called and he quickly went to sit "Oh? Oh my! An interesting one you are. Such a strong will and determination for miles, you could honestly be put anyway were and still become great. However you just don't want to be great do you? No its here right inside your mind, you want...oh? oh ho ho ho?! Yes that's lovely..." The hat sang into Alec's ear seeming to be enjoying himself in someway before it bellowed "Best be...Slytherin!" and as i said that the whole room went silent.

Alec smiled saying allowed "Oh cool, I love snakes" as he scrambled to take a sit. It was a whole 3 minutes later before things returned to normal. Once the sorting was done everyone was allowed to eat dinner; which was great because Alec was hungry thou he did take notice from many of his housemates glaring at him. Why was that? Had he done something already to earn their dislike? If so what was it and how could he fix it? these questions and more rushed thou the young boy's head as he ate. With dinner finished, it was time for everyone to unpack their things before heading off to bed for classes started up the next day.


	4. Chapter 2 pt 1

Soon enough the feast was over and the houses were shuffled outside to begin the trek to their dorms: Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor and Slytherin, and lastly Ravenclaw.

As I was being filed out, I saw a commotion outside amongst the keye boy and another Slytherin- Roland Grayback, I believe It was- were getting into an altercation.

"American lout! You don't deserve to be here! Go back to ilvernmorny!"

"I do so deserve to be here! I have dual citizenship! I received a letter like you did!"

"Shut up, halfbreed! you do not deserve to be here! let me guess? you're also only half wizard!" spat Grayback.

"Greyback, is it?" I interceded. " _ **You**_ have no right calling people halfbreed... if what I heard of your dad is true. Is that not right, wolfspawn, hmm?"

"Shove off, Faust!"

"It is obviously not his fault he's an imbecile, but there remains no excuse no probable cause insult a wizard's-pure blood or not-honor." I calmly replied.

"I can do what I want!"

"Your dad thought so, too. Now _**where**_ is he? oh...yes...disdained, isolated, and imprisoned. Tell me does the big bad wolf write his cub?"

Grayback charged me, but with a bang he was hanging upside down by his ankle, his pudgy face and cold blue eyes covered by greasy blonde hair.

Sure enough Professor Longbottom, Head of Ravenclaw house came trouncing over her kind grey eyes and vibrantly blonde hair emanating concern. She was joined by the corpulant and well dressed man with the walrus mustache that could only be Professor Slughorn, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House.

"A word of advice," I hissed to Alec Keye. "Don't wear your emotions on your sleeve, it makes you a target...and you cannot afford to be a target."

"Mr. Faust," Professor Long bottom called. "Did you curse this boy?"

"Technically, professor, I jinxed him. And yes I did. Hye insulted my honor, my intelligence, and my pride." I replied with a side glance at Alec. "With which I calmly retorted equal obscenities...he charged, I reacted."

"Clever boy," slughorn chortled. "But detention this early...? Are you certain you're a Ravenclaw?"

"If I wasn't it'd be a great inconvenience...I've already been sorted."


	5. Chapter 2 pt 2

To say Alec was in awe of how much food there was on the table was an understatement. To tell the truth he was in shock, gobsmacked if you will, thou as much as he would have like to eat much of what was on the table the young wizard in training just took bits and pieces from the everywhere. Oh the heavenly taste near brought the boy to tears it was so good, he hoped one day to cook at amazingly like this. Now most people would think that Alec would be more focused on his food to noticed most of the older Slytherins were trying to poison the newbie, which were failing. Despite how Alec acted he liked the boy was by no means a fool; as he ate Alec looked around room and table slowly accounting for many things much included his fellow housemates of Slytherin. So what? So they hate him not a shock there so long as it was just angry stares and not actions he'd be fine...for the most part.

After the meal was done the houses filed out of the Great Hall heading for their respected house quarters. Alec followed at the back of the Slytherin house pack, mostly to take in more of the sights of the amazing school, until he had bumped into someone. "Oh so sorry, guess I wasn't looking where I going," The would be wizard said politely. The other person wasn't so polite in fact he looked at Alec with such a distasteful look the boy returned his look with one of angry "What's your problem? I said sorry, I take it you weren't taught manners in wizard pre-school or did you just skip out that day."

The male growled "Oh a joker? Oi boys lookie here the American is trying to make friends, you a long way from home boy so you better watch your step, mate. Name's Roland Grayback..." he said greasy blonde locks hanging from his head as cold blue eyes stared into Alec trying to break him with looks only

Alec was unimpressed by the stare and sighed "Hey greasy ball news flash but you're just as far from home as I am and as for that smell hanging off you I'd say you'd been a long while from a bath." The dark haired quipped not backing down from the boy

That seemed to really get to the blonde because he next bellowed out ""American lout! You don't deserve to be here! Go back to Ilvernmorny!"

Alec of course still wasn't backing off now just because this jerk was so asking for a knuckle sandwich "I do so deserve to be here! I have dual citizenship! I received a letter like you did!" After that someone jumped in to break their little fight. Alec's ears were ringing, something that happened when he was emotionally distressed like now, having to stand up for his right to be in this school. He hadn't heard any of what was said but from the look on Roland's face and the fact the pudgy prick charged the male only to end up hanging upside down by his ankle only showed it got bad.

Afterwords two Professors came trouncing over to the scene, one had kind grey eyes and vibrantly blonde hair emanating concern the other was a corpulant and well dressed man with the walrus mustache who Alec knew was Professor Slughorn, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House.

As they started asking about as to what happened The boy that had jumped in looked to Alec and with a hiss in his voice said "A word of advice, don't wear your emotions on your sleeve, it makes you a target...and you cannot afford to be a target." Though Alec wasn't fully sure what he meant or why even this guy he hadn't even heard of up until now was taking the blame for starting the whole thing.

"Faust, huh. OK fine you get the detention, as I'm fine with not making any friends..."Alec thought as he continued on once the crowd was broken up.


	6. Chapter 3 pt 1

In my dreams that night I saw death. I saw a new dark lady, serpentine upon her throne. I did not see her face but felt I should know her. Upon her right was an older Albus Potter looking proud and fierce as though he was a corrupt lion. Upon her left I couldn't see his face, but given those eyes I knew who was underneath the raven black cloak.

"M'lady," the hooded man lisped, his voice eerily familiar. "As your spymaster I urge caution. Our organization is frail. We must move with subtlety. Were the order to discover you..."

"Of course," the woman hissed, reminiscent of the stories my father told me of the voice of the dark lord himself. "But tell me my vizier...why do you think always in loss? Do you never think in gain? Of profit?"

"On the contrary," he retorted. "Sacrifice is necessity to gain. I was a ravenclaw, but unlike... others... I'm no fool. But if there remains sacrifice without gain, it is best to cut your losses...and plan for the worst."

"Always a cynical prat," Albus growled. "It got Scorpius killed."

"And your blind faith in your family, cost me everything..." throwing back his hood, the ginger man's face was familiar but covered in burned scar tissue, clumps of blood red hair hung in knots upon his wretched skull. "You're not the only one who lost friends that day, Potter. That is why I formed Chimaera. The triumvirate is for the greater good. Darkness must bring forth the light, and I'm not a shadow you wanna cross!" He snarled.

"Boys!" hissed the woman. "If a second coming is required to bring forth Utopia, so be it...but if we fight among ourselves all is lost. G-" she began.

"Use my new name...that man died alongside his best friend."

"Corvus. Your report?"

"All pieces are in play...White moves first, and then we begin..."

"English, Faust!" Albus snarled.

"Since I must dumb it down for you, Potter. I have readied the powderkeg. All we need is a spark, and the world will blow..."

"spark?"

"Why of revolution of course. By painting your father in the guise of the next dark lord."

As my dream faded, I realized who the man was and why he seemed so familiar. He was me.

When I awoke, the rest of the morning wasn't as terrifying as my dreams. On the contrary, I found it quite intriguing despite the simpletons that were my classmates.

First class of the day was Transfiguration. Professor Zabini began teaching us the basics. We began learning to change matchsticks to sewing needles. I had little difficulty. Even wide-eyed Alec Keyed managed to turn the matches into pewter versions of themselves.

"Well done, Mr. Faust," Professor Zabini exclaimed. "You managed to correctly change its composition... now you need to work on visualization of what the object is changing into. Your matchstick still resembles a matchstick.."

As he continued down the aisles of desks, I heard him compliment Keye. "Interesting...Yes Very Good. Yours is a phenomenal work of Transfiguration. Like Mr. Faust, you successfully changed the composition of the matchstick. And although he got closer, yours is the second best one in the class..."

That pleased me. Next up was charms. Professor Longbottom had an intriguing aesthetic. Eccentric yet Genius. "Of that which muggles know us wizards, what is best remembered?"

I raised my hand.

"Mr. Faust?"

"There are three things. Our dress, notably the pointed hats. Our transportation, meaning broomsticks. And levitation. The incantation being Wing- **Ard-** ium Levi- **oh-** sa." I replied, annunciating each required syllable.

"Very good. And can anyone tell me the preferred wand waving methodology?"

At the same time I raised my hand, another one shot up along side it.

Much to my surprise it was Alec.

"Mr.Keye?"

"Swish and Flick."

"Excellent," Professor Longbottom commended. I stared at Alec with curiosity and minor contempt. "Who did he think he was? He was looking lucky to even be here! Much less in my birth night's house. Certainly, I rejected it, but not so it could be tarnished by American loutish gloryhounds..." I thought to myself.

Professor Longbottom conjured a feather and showed us how it was done. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The feather floated high in the air. "You will do the same...minus conjuring a feather of course. Or the wrackspurts..." she added, glancing at the ceiling, her oddly shaped and colored glasses sparkling slightly.

She then looked at me eyebrows raised. I knew she expected much from me. "Mr. Faust. Mr. Keye. I would like you both to try. Winner gets a pre-release copy of next month's Quibbler."

I perked up. I enjoyed the Quibbler. The articles were surprisingly profound. And I knew Professor Longbottom's father, Xenophillius Love good, was the Editor in Chief.

Feeling a smug smirk tug at my lips, I proceeded...and failed utterly. Alec on the other hand succeeded. I looked at Professor Longbottom, saw her confusion and disappointment. I then turn to Alec and scowled. "Congratulations," I commented dryly, belaying my disgust through my haughty tone.

"Can anyone tell me what Faust did wrong?"

I raised my hand. "I missed syllables, no doubt."

"Actually you executed the spell flawlessly...but your magic just didn't respond. it is unusual...Ah! it is time for your next class! Galahad and Alec, stay behind please. I have something I would like to discuss."

When the others left, Alec and I entered her office. "Sit," Professor Longbottom intoned. We did. "It has come to my attention that you, Galahad have taken the fall for Alec. While noble, it doesn't excuse **your** behaviour. There is no fighting under any circumstances."

I said nothing and she continued. "However,I must say I am disappointed in the fact that you managed levicorpus but not a simple levitation charm. So, since you've been so keen to aid Alec thus far, and you need a punishment you both must work together and write an essay on the properties of teamwork in magic. It will be due at the end of the year. I want ample research involved and all sources cited. Also, you two shall be assigned as lab partners here on out. I shall talk to the headmistress regarding your punishment."

"Professor -!" I began to protest.

"No. I hold my house to a higher standard. And taunting someone about their werewolf lineage is unacceptable. The poor boy gets enough flak, am I clear?"

"Yes Professor," I growled out.

"And new or no, fighting is no excuse, am I understood Alec?"

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

"Good you are dismissed."

"Come on, American" I huffed. "We've potions class next." Scowling I stood up and turned on heel leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 3 pt 2

With the night's festivities done and the after dinner show also done, the houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin split apart heading to their dorm common rooms. Alec was sure to stay as far from the chubby werewolf boy as he could manage, glad to be taking a bed near Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. The trio's unpacked bags having already been done, they fell asleep in hopes of a better tomorrow. The next day was much better, Alec dressed in the school issued robes then did some light reading before breakfast, again managing to stay away from Greyback. If he couldn't knock the wolf pup on his rear then Alec would stay as far from him as best he could.

The next morning was uneventfully, well breakfast was interesting but the rest was uneventful. Once in class, Alec realized that this was were the school life began and it was a bit scary.Transfiguration class was first with Professor Zabini, who was teaching us the basics. The first task waschanging matchsticks to sewing needles. At first Alec wasn't sure how to go about it, he thought of a sewing needle, how it looked and felt then casted the spell getting the matches to change he was happy to see the shift happen before him, although now he had to see how the teacher thought of his performance but after hearing the praise that Faust guy got Alec was sure his work wasn't as good.

"Interesting...Yes Very Good. Yours is a phenomenal work of Transfiguration. Like Mr. Faust, you successfully changed the composition of the matchstick. And although he got closer, yours is the second best one in the class..." The Professor said with a nod as he moved on. Alec sat there stunned by what he heard though it was just a mask for in his mind he was smirking proud of himself for getting the spell right while making a mental note to do some research on Transfigurations later.

The next class was Charms with Professor Longbottom, the wife to the Herbology teacher, who was starting off class with a question about the muggle view of wizard style and Alec had to admit it when he heard that Faust guy's answer he had agreed the hats, broomsticks and the flying were what was most notable thing that normal people knew. It was this fact that had lead Alec to start reading some of his textbooks early so when The Professor asked her follow up question Alec's hand shot up knowing its answering "Swish and Flick." and getting paised by the fact Alec was right to which he smiled

Professor Longbottom conjured a feather and showed us how it was done. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" The feather floated high in the air. "You will do the same...minus conjuring a feather of course. Or the wrackspurts..." she added, glancing at the ceiling, her oddly shaped and colored glasses sparkling slightly.

She then looked at me eyebrows raised. I knew she expected much from me. "Mr. Faust. Mr. Keye. I would like you both to try. Winner gets a pre-release copy of next month's Quibbler."

Alec looked confused, what was the Quibbler? Was that some kind of newspaper? Well whatever it was Alec noticed how Faust seemed to be interested so the Alec tried out the spell "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" Slowly the feather floated into the air making Alec the winner since Faust never got his feather off the table. It was odd though, Alec thought, Faust was indeed more skilled then him so a simple spell like this should have been easy. It seemed like the Professor thought the same and pair was asked to stay behind.

However the chat was not what Alec had expected and once again he was getting scolded for the fight he didn't even start from last night. Alec was one to take a lashing or two back in his old schools s he just let the teacher speak her peace but Faust just continued to talk, man nobles are such jerks, thou Alec wasn't too sure about it but he had this feeling that the whole chat was more so directed at the other male

Once she was done the two headed for Potions' in silence that was until Alec spoke up "So how are we going to start this paper?"


	8. Chapter 4 Pt 1

So...what're we gonna do for this paper?" Alec asked politely.

"We?" I scoffed.

"Well yeah. I'm not doing it by myself."

"Of course not. I am. And you are going to stay out of my way."

"Hey! I'm in trouble too!"

"God you're daft! Can't you see that you are my punishment?!? Professor Longbottom is eccentric but she's no fool. You don't have a major part in defeating the dark lord if you are nearsighted and dim. On the contrary, she had a most advantageous disposition because everyon she fought underestimated her. She punished me for my pride by saddling me with **YOU**!"

"Dude, what is your **problem**?!?"Alec growled, ready to come to blows.

"Are you that much of an imbecile? **Obviously** you are!"

"Just who do you think you are that you think it entitles you to be an arrogant prat?!?!"

"Better than a dithering moron. Who I think I am exceeds your capacity for comprehension."

"Listen you twat! I don't know why you hate me but-!"

"I don't hate you," I interjected, before his sentence could be completed and trying to keep my emotions- unsuccessfully- hidden.

"I hate what you represent. You represent the universe punishing me for making the wrong mistake! I should have chosen Slytherin!"

"Ok two things...Firstly, the universe doesn't revolve around you! And you can choose your house?"

"As anyone with half a brain can tell you- I shall give the benefit of the doubt to assume you've got a quarter- that hatstalls and near-hatstalls are often given a choice of the qualities that they seek to define and so choose their house. It must be- unfortunately- that because I chose Ravenclaw the hat is punishing me because my father insulted it once..."

"It's not all about you! And you may not like me, but we have got to work together! So make it tolerable! Stop being a dick!"

"There are days," I scoffed. "When Patricidal thoughts are tolerable. Oh! I'm sorry I used **BIG** words again. Patricide means..."

"I know what it means, you asshole!"

"Well I suppose I could be an insufferable oaf! No, I can't obviously do that as I actually have a fully and properly functioning brain!"

"Then why stand up for me! I can handle myself but **you** decided to jump in! Why?!?!" Alec demanded.

After a long pause and a deep breath, I responded. "Greyback is as Beastly as his father. And much like his father he needed a lesson in humility..."

"He isn't the only one..." Alec commented dryly.

Ignoring him, I pressed on. "It is one thing to pick on you for being American. They've no class. He could have picked on your intelligence because you having any is questionable at best. He could pick on you for being a failure as a Slytherin because it's true. You have no right to be in Slytherin. Before you say you have every right, consider this? What've you done to define cunning? You are no born leader. You haven't yet exhibited anything I would classify as eloquence. You aren't persuasive. Cowardice is your trait, but not the self preservation Slytherins are known for. But you do have ambition. I see that much. And you do have the right to prove everyone-myself, included- wrong about you. But questioning your blood status- and inaccurately at that...a blind man could see you're a muggle born- is low even for him. You don't get to choose who you are born to but you do get to choose whom you become..."

"I **DO** belong in Slytherin. I **DO** have every right to be here and if you doubt it you're the fool..." Alec said coldly, narrowing eyes as he detected my obvious bitterness.

"We're here," I scowled, regaining my composure. "Lets keep our quarrel to ourselves and get through potions."

We opened the door to find every seat was taken, every two seater lab was occupied, except for the one closest to Professor Slughorn's desk right at the front of the class room. I groaned, and caught the eye of Professor Slughorn twinkling in amusement. "Ah. Mr. Faust! Mr. Keye! Just in time! I was just about to take roll and then we are going to make the cure for boils! Cutting it close, aren't we?"

"Sorry, Proffessor. It shan't happen again." I said stiffly, my Norwegian lisp still pronounced through my typically Gaelic accent after my bout with Alec.

After roll, the walrus-y teacher began gleefully describing the cure for boils. But I was bored. 'Too easy,' I thought.

I slipped a note to Alec. It read: 'Lesson number one for proving me wrong. Slughorn enjoys others taking the initiative, the successful, and the powerful. Let's make the forgetfulness potion. It's next on the syllabus. There is a ratty potions book in my bag with tips and tricks'

"...and to make things interesting. A competition. Winner takes a small phial of Felix Felices also known as..." Slughorn was saying.

"Liquid luck," Alec said abruptly, subtly sliding the paper over to me.

On the back of the note it now simply read. 'I'm in. If I win this I want an apology.'

Smirking I scribbled beneath. 'And if I win. I want that copy of the quibbled.'

Passing to him, he hastily scribbled something and passed it back. 'Deal.'

Hiding the note, we began preparing each of our potions using my mother's copy of _Advanced Potionmaking._ As we began, I murmured to myself. "Perhaps there is hope yet for _this lout."_


	9. Chapter 4 Pt 2

I groaned as we entered Potions, this guy was a pain hardly a day goes by and I'm almost turned into a half werewolf's punching bag and now I'm paired with the world's most rude nobleman person...thing. Taking a sit, which of course was next to that bloody welp, I listened to Professor Slughorn as he explained, gleefully at that, the many of potions in the wizarding world. All the while the welp and myself wrote notes to one another,him challenging me to a potion making contest using the next spell after the the cure for boils one I agreed and as luck would have it Slughorn was just telling the class of one item that Alec knew.

"...and to make things interesting. A competition. Winner takes a small phial of Felix Felices also known as..." Slughorn was saying.

"Liquid luck," I said abruptly, subtly sliding the paper me and Galahog had been writing on back to its owner with my agreement on the page. I then took it upon myself to make both potions to just to show that noble asshat that I belonged in this world.

Starting with the cure for boils the book's notes helped alot in a "out of the box" sort of way and it even cut the cook time in half, figuratively that is, which aloud me just enough time to make the forgetfulnss potion.Once done I could see the Professor make his rounds from classmate to classmate hearing the different pitches in his voice get lower with each rather boring displayof skill from the others. Just hope I make the cut or that noble asshat will never let me live it down


	10. Chapter 5 Pt 1

As Professor Slughorn walked around the class providing commentary, I was trepidatious. My pride was my weakness, and there is a sense of wisdom in knowing your weaknesses. I had no desire to apologize for stating the facts.

When everyone else was finished and eliminated, Slughorn stood us in front of the class. Alec and I exchanged looks. "I must admit," I acknowledged grudgingly. "You did perform adequately. Admirably, if I might even be so bold."

He nodded curtly, smugly smirking. He was looking more Slytherin by the minute.

"Hmmm...Close. Very close," Slughorn mused. "But the winner is...Mr. Faust. And only because his shade of blue was one marginally half shade closer to a proper Forgetfullness Potion than Mr. Keye's. Congratulations, Gentlemen. Oh, and Mr. Faust, please do NOT abuse the Felix Felices."

"Of course, sir," I replied. "But I do not need the confidence in my skill that my...friend...here does. So with his leave and yours, I motion a trade. Liquid Luck for his edition of The Quibber."

He handed me it, a grin on his face. "Since I did do _**ADMIRABLY**_ and all."

The bell rang. "Remember to practice, class!" Slughorn called, as everyone packed up to leave. But before I could leave, I was stopped by Slughorn. "The Headmistress seeks an audience with you, and asked you meet her in her office. She says it is vitally important you do so."

"Might I ask why?"

"Certainly. But will I answer?"

"Ah, Professor. That depends entirely on you, and whether your desire for gossip is as great as they say."

"Oho!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Cheeky are we!? Very well, your father is using his position as leverage again her own. He demanded you be sent up, or Professor McGonnagall be fired."

I felt the air drop thirty degrees. "My father...is here?!" I could not hide the fear.

"Yes. And you of all people should know better than to keep him waiting. Run along."

Alec grinned. "Can I go, too, professor. Just to make sure he doesn't get into any troubly, if you get my meaning."

He **WAS** enjoying this. "No, you can _**NOT,**_ you imbecile," I snapped. "You can go shove-!"

"Actually, he can. If he has teacher permission." Slughorn interrupted. "Which he has."

Alec raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yep, I see through your charade. you're terrified of something'. "Ok. I'll be sure he does pick any fights with any magical creatures on the way."

So we marched out of the dungeons and towards the headmistress' office. The entire way I felt like it was a gallows march, which must've been obvious as Alec seemed peppier with each step. His entire body language seemed to say 'If you're _**sooooooo**_ fearless, what could have you quaking in your pants. I'm gonna enjoy this.'

When we finally got to the stone gargoyle that guarded the door, I felt cold and clammy. We said the password and entered the winding staircase upward to see Professor McGonnagall. As we approched the sturdy oaken door, We heard arguing. "Please stay," I begged, not sure if the words were successfully formed due to my mouth feeling glued shut. To my suprise he said. "Fine, but I better hear that apology when you get back, yeah?" I nodded, cleared my throat and entered."

"...It is well know that the hat makes mistakes!"

"Yes. It has made _**four**_ since it's creation."

"If it can make two of those in one year, It can make another! I demand a re-sort!"

"It is not my call to make, Myrrddin."

"Do I need to remind you your contract?"

"Do I need to remind _**you**_ , father, that the Sorting Hat has been in existence several centuries, and sorted tens of hundreds of thousands of heads? And put that into a ratio of mistakes. So what are my chances of not being ravenclaw, hmm? Was it not you who said that thin is the line that seperates serpent and eagle?"

"Boy! You dare...! Your insolence will...! Gah!" Myrrddin Merlinius Faust spluttered.

"Fortune favors the bold, father. I was sorted Ravenclaw, deal. But nonetheless, I would ask the headmistress of this very **prestigious** school of **learning,** if she would place the hat on my head and set you at ease, and be done with it."

"That," Professor Mcgonnagall retorted. "Is exactly why I summoned you."

She grabbed the tattered leather hat and set it torn brim facing my father. "Faust...Again? I stand by my decision. You were a Ravenclaw. You are a Ravenclaw. You will still be a Ravenclaw five minutes from now."

"See?" I grumbled.

Myrrdin's eyes were as cold and cruel as green glass, his arrogance and mask of disdain barely containing the pure malice within them. "Of course," He hissed. "I apologize for this...misunderstanding...headmistress. A word with my son, before I go?"

"Do I have a choice?" She grunted.

"Everyone does..." He replied mockingkly. Before Mcgonnagall could reply I was whisked into the foyer, past Alec, as my father spoke low and menacing, completely ignoring Alec altogether.

"You will NOT tarnish my name. Make nice with Roland Greyback. I may hate working with his beast of a father, but nonetheless, well...Do not fail me. As you have already. Fanny will keep an eye on you to ensure you do not get in any more...trouble...than you're already in. And when you get home, you are to be punished for your insolence, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," I muttered.

"Get out of my sight," He snapped.

I flinched as he left me and Alec, turning on heel to no doubt berate the headmistress. As we left Alec spoke again: "You know I can see where you get the arrogance from..."

"It isn't the time, Keye."

"You said keye."

"And? That _**is**_ your name, yes?"

"Normally, I'm Oaf. Lout. Moron. Or Dumbass. But You said Keye. Does this make us friends? I'd honestly settle for you being less of a dick but..."

"Do not press your luck. But I suppose I shall work on being less...Abrasive."

"I accept your apology, by the way. I don't think you've ever admitted you were being a dick-oh sorry 'abrasive'- much less said you'll attempt to do it less. I think that counts as close to one as I'm gonna get."

I smiled sardonically. "I do suppose you're right. And it really does appear that pigs fly. Today it seems is a day for first. You've showed I might be wrong about you."

"Awww."

"MIGHT."


End file.
